BP's series of Contestshipping One Shots
by Brian Powell
Summary: What the title says. Each oneshot is inspired by various songs. Enjoy.
1. Something Stupid

**Something Stupid (Contestshipping One-Shot Valentine's Day Special)** Rated: U

_A/N: Inspired by the song 'Something Stupid' sang Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman_

It was a sunny day at the Lilycove City shopping centre. Among the group of people that were shopping were three young teens, a kid no older than ten and a small yellow mouse Pikachu. They came across a poster that says that they would be holding up a raffle event the next day where one of the top prize would be a romantic dinner for two.

"Wow, Restaurant Lovehart," a girl said enthusiastically. She was wearing a red bandanna, red jacket, white mini skirt and black shorts; her name was May. "I heard that it's the most romantic around here. I wish I can be there with a cute guy."

"Well, you can participate if you want, May," a boy next to her said. He was wearing a blue jumper and trousers, black and blue trainers, a red and black cap. He also had Pikachu riding on his shoulder. His name was Ash.

He looked up to his taller friend, who had a brown jacket, jeans and a pair of blue trainers. He had small eyes, tanned skin and dark brown spiky hair. His name was Brock. "How about you participating as well, Brock," Ash said teasingly, knowing what Brock normally does with pretty women.

"I'm way ahead of you, Ash," Brock replied enthusiastically. "I hope I get a chance to finally meet the girl of my dreams!"

"Not much of a chance, I think," the kid said as he continued reading the poster. He was wearing brown shorts, a green t-shirt and a pair of glasses. "There will be two kinds of raffle tickets. One bunch of tickets will for the boys and another bunch will be for the girls."

"Small chance there then," Ash said. "Well, you can count me out. I'm not into that mushy stuff."

"It says that restaurant would also have an all-you-can-eat for the winners as well," Max said.

"Okay, I'm in," Ash said quickly while Pikachu let out a small sigh, knowing what his human friend is like with food.

The next day, many people were at the centre, buying their raffle tickets. The group bought a ticket each since everyone was allowed one ticket each.

Almost everyone participating was anxious to meet the man or woman of their dreams. Some, like Ash, just wanted to go for the free food. The raffle started when a man in a suit walked up to the stage and to one of the small plastic barrels being held by a couple of stands on each side.

After he finished hosting and announcing, he commenced rolling the barrel while everyone waited. After he finished rolling, he opened up the barrel's hatch and took out a small ticket and read the numbers on it.

Everyone looked at their respective tickets. May's eyes widened with joy when she saw her winning numbers matched. "I won!" she cried happily. "I won! I won! I won!"

"Way to go, May," Ash said happily, patting her on the back.

"Ah-ha!" the host said. "We have one of the winners! Come up on stage, ma'am!"

May quickly made her way to the stage, pushing a lot of people aside. When she got on the stage, she showed the ticket to the host to prove evidence that she won. "Very well done," the host said enthusiastically. "Now would you like to play your chance to find your dream man and roll the barrel?"

"Yeah sure," May said as she started rolling the other barrel. After a few seconds, she stopped rolling. The host opened the hatch and took out a ticket out of the barrel and read out the winning numbers. "Does someone have that winning number?" he asked.

"I do," a voice said. It was a voice that was very familiar to May. They turned towards a young man who had green hair and eyes, he was wearing a purple jacket with a black shirt underneath, he was also wearing blue jeans and black shoes.

"Oh my... gosh..." May thought in slight surprise. "Drew…"

"Hello, May," Drew said smugly.

May turned towards her friends, not knowing what to do, nor did her friends as they each showed a small shrug with surprised looks on their faces also. She then turned towards Drew and let out a small sigh. "Wow," she thought blushing slightly. "This is... something."

_I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me_

That night at the restaurant, May was sitting at a circular table covered by a white table cloth. She was wearing a red sparkling and beautiful dress that reached down to her ankles and pair of red high heeled shoes. Inside the restaurant had a large number of tables and chairs, it also had a red carpet, walls and ceiling and tropical potted plants placed in various places. Apart from her and a few waiters being there, the place was empty because that was part of the prize.

As she sat and waited, she thought numerous thoughts about her past encounters with her upcoming date, Drew. They normally met at various pokemon contests where their pokemon participate to perform astonishing stunts to amaze the audience. Whether Drew or May win or lose a contest, Drew always gives May a rose as a token of unknown appreciation. He often mentioned that the rose was for Beautifly but May thought that it may be for her.

After some waiting her date had arrived, presenting himself wearing a tuxedo and a rose in hand. "Hello, Madam," Drew said bowing politely to her.

"Well, Drew," May said, impressed by Drew's tuxedo. "Something different tonight I take it?"

"Well, I do my best," Drew said as a waiter pulled his chair backwards, allowing him to take the seat. "After all, I'm good at first impressions when it comes to restaurants unlike some people."

"Who do you mean?" May asked with her eyes narrowing at him, thinking that Drew may be mocking her.

Drew placed his finger vertically on his lips in response. "I'm just teasing, sweetheart," he said as the waiter delivered some menus to them. May blinked a few times with surprise when he said the word sweetheart.

_I can see it in your eyes  
That you despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before_

After having a delicious dinner and desert, a popular love song started to play. Drew stood from his seat and offered her a dance by bowing to her politely, which May accepted by also bowing to him politely and gracefully.

Drew grasped May's hand gently and took her to the dancing floor of the restaurant. They held each other by the hands as they danced slowly to the rhythm of the song as a popular singer sang his lyrics.

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you_

They both looked at each other with small blushes on their faces despite that no one else was there, only waiters and waitresses minding their own business as they continued with their daily work or just watching because they had nothing to do.

Both trainers had something to say to each other but they wanted to say something special, and not just the simplest three words that are always so hard for them to say.

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come true  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late  
And I'm alone with you_

When the song, they stopped dancing and decided to call it a night for they had to wake up early the next day to go on their separate adventures. Drew took May by the hand and they walked out of the restaurant, with one of the waiters thanking them for dining at their restaurant and wishing them a pleasant night.

After a long and quiet walk, with May holding Drew by the arm they made it to the pokemon centre where he took her to a borrowed room where her friends were staying for the day.

"Goodnight, Drew," May said as she went to open her door.

"Wait a second, May," Drew said as he took out a rose out of his pocket. "A present. Just to thank you."

"Thank you," May said with a blush as she accepted the flower. "And here's another one," she contnued before pressing her lips on his cheek, slightly surprising him.

Drew showed a small blush while May entered her room, winking at her stylish rival. Drew began to slowly walkeaway while uttering the words, "I love you." If only he could've said it to her face.

"Did you say something?" a familiar voice said, surprising Drew from behind.

"Um… no, I didn't say anything," Drew replied, trying to act cool as he walked away in a calm fashion.

"Well, goodnight," May said before closing her door.

_The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you_

She leaned on the door, let out a small sigh, thinking of the three simplest words that she would one day say to him…

_I love you..._

END! Happy Valentine, people!


	2. I'm With You

**I'm With You (Contestshipping Valentines Day Special)** Rated: K+

_A/N: Inspired by the song 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne. I don't own the song._

May Maple, a pokemon coordinator with high potential to be one of the best. A couple of months ago, she and her brother Max departed to the Johto region after they bid their farewells to their friends, Ash, a pokemon trainer, and Brock, a pokemon breeder and self-proclaimed ladies' man.

It was night time, a time where many people and pokemon were sleeping in their homes, hotels, pokemon centres or other places. She was not one of them. She was in one of the dark borrowed rooms of a pokemon centre, sitting on her bed with a blanket covering her legs. She was wearing a black t-shirt, red shorts and black socks.

She looked over to one side, where there was only darkness. Even though there was only darkness she knew that her little brother, Max, was sleeping on his bed. He would normally wear a pair of glasses but he had them placed as he had no use for them while sleeping. She looked over to the other side where a clock was placed on a table next to her bed. It was half past ten.

She should've been asleep at this point, yet she nervous. The reason she was nervous was because of her first upcoming pokemon contest in the Johto region that would be happening in the next couple of days. She was a very popular coordinator after she competed in the last two Grand Festivals the regions of Hoenn and Kanto, yet she still couldn't help but feel nervous.

"I guess… either this place is brand new to me or it's… something else," she thought theoretically.

She slowly rose from her bed, trying not to make a noise loud enough to wake Max up. She quietly got changed into her usual attire of a red bandanna, white and black gloves, her red jacket and white miniskirt over her black tight shorts and a pair of multicoloured trainers before walking out the door.

She was walking around Cherrygrove City where the contest would be held. There weren't many people or pokemon around as she expected but being cautious she carried a number of pokemon-contained pokeballs attached inside her waist pack in case of danger. She was walking mainly to calm her nerves down.

She spotted a bridge a decided to take a breather from walking for a few minutes. As she walked to the middle of the supporting structure she leaned on its fence, looking down on the river, spotting some water pokemon such as plain red fishes called Magikarps. She started thinking back her days with her old friends before they parted ways and let out a small sigh of sadness. Despite having her brother by her side, she still felt alone.

No longer than a few seconds, she felt a drop of water falling on top of her head. Despite that sudden plop, she wasn't surprise of what was coming next. Rain.

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound _

She was correct. Soon more drops of rain were falling into ground and in other varios places. Despite being soaked, she ignored them as she being drowned in her own thoughts. She remembered all the times her friends encouraged her to do her best and giving her advice. She remembered one particular person, who was arrogant most of the times he met but there moments where they looked out for each other. But now…

"There is no one who knows me," May thought to herself, knowing that many people she knew parted ways to accomplish their dreams. "If only…"

She stopped thinking after she felt no more drops of rain falling on her. Surprised, she turned to see who was keeping her dry. She saw a young man, more or less the same age as her, carrying an opened umbrella over her as well as himself. He was wearing purple long-sleeved jacket over his red shirt and purple trousers, along with a pair of brown shoes. He also had green hair, emerald eyes and a face that many girls would fall for. May recognised him as…

"Drew…" she said in surprise.

_I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

Coincidentally, she was just thinking about him and he was right there standing next to her. This was the trainer, who May didn't like because of his arrogance, yet she had a liking for him because of the moments they shared and the respect they had for each other.

"What's up with you? Lost or something?" he asked.

To May, there might've been something more between them than just respect and friendship. Somehow at times, she had grown feelings for him. She remembered the times when Drew tossed her a red rose, mentioning that they were for her Beautifly but she had doubts about it. There was also a time when their rival, Harley, a liar and a cheat for a coordinator, had been back-stabbing her so that he could win a particular contest but Drew told her the truth about Harley's plans.

Some of his friends, relatives, and Harley, noticed her crush on Drew but she denied a number of times. Why she couldn't bring herself to accept that she liked him was beyond her. Sometimes, she doesn't know what he was like.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea_

"Hello? Earth to May," Drew said as he playfully waved his hand in front of her face after noticing she had been glaring vacantly at him for the past few moments.

She blinked a couple of times, snapping out of her trance. "Sorry," May said turning her attention back to the river while blushing slightly. "Kinda spaced out for a second."

"I'm not surprised. You can be a bit dopey at times."

"Hey!" May complained, not liking Drew's statement as she turned towards him. "Take that back!"

Drew let out a small chortle. "Relax," he said. "Words can't hurt you that badly, can they?"

With a small gruff, she turned her attention back to the river, not admitting that she was overreacting over some silly comment. "If you want, I can walk you to the pokemon centre," Drew said. "You're soaking wet, you could catch a cold."

May looked at her arms, legs and the rest of her body, realising that he was right. She knew that she need to keep herself warm and dry. Before, Drew noticed the look of sadness in her eyes and remembered that after their last participation at the Grand Festival, he spotted her and her little brother but without their two other travelling companions, and realised that she and her friends had parted ways.

He asked May to hold his umbrella while he took his jacket, placing it on May's shoulders to keep her dry. He then took her umbrella back while May showed a small blush. "C'mon, let's go," he said casually before they walked towards the pokemon centre.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

It's a darn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you

"Hey, Drew, what date is it today?" she asked.

"11th February," Drew answered.

_I'm with you..._

"So," May said after remembering that a particular day and occasion would be coming up a day after the contest. "Do you have any plans after the contest?"

_I'm with you..._

"Training," Drew replied. "Apart from that, nothing much."

_I'm with you..._

END!


End file.
